Mirai ni Tsunagaru no Koiuta
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Roda gigi reinkarnasi mulai bergerak. Memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi Fushimi untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Fushimi, terlahir kembali di Tokyo sang kota metropolitan sebagai mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Namun, pertemuannya kembali dengan Saya membuat Fushimi teringat kembali akan kehidupan masa lalunya. Kali ini, lagu cinta seperti apa yang akan menuntun pemuda itu? SaruSaya enjoy
1. Prologue

A Love Song That Tied Us To The Future

A/N: Baru aja kemarin gue nulis cerita dan sekarang udah nulis cerita baru…. Yha hebat sekali hahahaha benar-benar keajaiban banyak ide yang mengalir. Yo semuanya~ Ayumi kembali hadir dengan FF K-project. Masih dengan pairing yang sama; SaruSaya. Setting kali ini mungkin bisa dibilang AU (?) dan bertemakan reinkarnasi. Ide ini dapat ketika lagi baca komik yang ada tema reinkarnasinya di toko buku ya _you know_ lah. Akan ada kutipan lagu _"Raise de Aou"_ dari single Sayuri terbaru _"Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no You na."_ yang susunannya terbilang ngacak. Niatnya mau dibuat oneshot tapi berhubung akan sedikit panjang jadi dibuat berchapter. Doakan gue supaya fict multichap yang ini kelar… (dulu sering bikin fict multichap tapi ga kelar-kelar yha aja… /author kurang ajar/digampar/) Yaudah Daripada nyerocos nggak jelas langsung aja deh. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: K-project © GoRA x GoHands, _Raise de Aou_ (Let's meet in the next World) © Sayuri  & Yuki Kajiura

Summary: "Hanya mimpi di siang hari pun tidak apa-apa… aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi…" roda gigi reinkarnasi mulai bergerak. Memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi Fushimi dan yang lainnya untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Terlahir kembali di Tokyo sang kota metropolitan sebagai mahasiswa tingkat tiga, Fushimi hanya menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Namun, pertemuannya dengan gadis yang terasa tak asing baginya membuat Fushimi teringat kembali akan kehidupan masa lalunya. Kali ini, lagu cinta seperti apa yang akan menuntun pemuda itu?

* * *

Prologue

.

.

.

 _Kota Shizume, sebuah kota yang memiliki tujuh raja berkekuatan supernatural. Sebuah kota dimana tujuh raja tersebut saling bertikai namun juga memiliki ikatan yang kuat, dan sekarang sebuah pertarungan dengan klan hijau sedang terjadi di kota itu. Dendang pedang yang saling beradu satu sama lain, pedang raksasa—_ Damocles _—yang bergantung di atas langit, medan pertarungan yang dipenuhi dengan aura berwarna hijau, merah, biru dan perak menghiasi kota yang padat penduduk ini._

 _Suatu tempat di kota itu, tepatnya di dalam gedung Mihashira sedang terjadi pertarungan intens antara satu anak kecil dengan tiga remaja. Adu senjata antara_ bat _, sabit dan_ saber _terdengar dengan jelas di tempat itu. Tepat di tempat yang sudah setengah hancur dan berisi puing-puing bangunan tersebut terlihat pemuda bersurai cokelat kemerahan dengan_ beanie _sedang mengayunkan_ bat _miliknya—menangkis ayunan sabit dari anak bersurai perak. setelah satu tangkisan itu, si anak menyeringai dan segera berlari menuju pemuda bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu dan kemudian berusaha untuk menyerangnya sekali lagi._

 _Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah_ saber _berhasil menangkis sabit itu yang kemudian disusul oleh lemparan pisau jarak jauh dari pemuda berkacamata_ frame _tebal. Melihat serangan beruntun itu tidak membuat si anak kecil takut. Dari pada takut, ia justru merasa senang dan menerima tantangan itu sepenuhnya. Si anak bersurai perak itu kemudian menyeringai kembali dan menangkis pisau yang dilempar dari jarak jauh dengan memutar sabitnya, setelah berhasil menangkis lemparan pisau tersebut, ia kemudian menangkis ayunan_ saber _yang datang padanya. Gema dari ayunan_ saber _dan gagang sabit yang saling beradu memenuhi ruangan itu. Seringai masih tertempel di wajah si anak lalu ia membuka mulutnya._

" _Konohana Saya ya? Huh, untuk seorang perempuan, seranganmu boleh juga."_

 _Sukuna, begitulah ujar anak kecil itu ketika ia melihat gerakan Saya yang mengayunkan_ saber _nya untuk menghalagi serangan sabit milik Sukuna. Seringai anak bersurai perak itu kemudian melebar, pegangan tangannya menguat. Suara gesekan antara gagang sabit dan bilah pedang terdengar begitu nyaring. Sukuna lantas menggunakan sabitnya itu untuk memukul_ saber _Saya, kemudian_ saber _itu terlempar jauh dan membuat gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu berkeringat—menyadari keadaan gawat yang sedang melandanya._

 _Sukuna yang melihat celah itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Anak itu kembali mengayunkan sabitnya pada Saya. Tapi, sebelum sabit itu mengenai gadis itu, Yata berhasil menghalanginya dengan_ bat _miliknya. Mengetahui serangannya berhasil, Yata segera menggunakan_ bat _nya untuk memukul anak kecil itu hingga terlempar cukup jauh. Sesaat ketika ia terlempar, Sukuna sempat kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi kemudian ia berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya._

" _Konohana, oi, kau enggak apa-apa?" ujar Yata. Matanya berusaha memastikan ada luka pada Saya atau tidak, dan ia tenang ketika gadis itu tak terluka._

" _Ya, terima kasih Yata-kun."_

" _Oi, Konohana. lebih baik kau mundur,_ saber _mu tak bersamamu kan? Dan lagi kekuatan_ strain _mu tidak bisa dipakai disini," ujar pemuda dengan kacamata tebal bernama Fushimi Saruhiko._

" _Tapi Fushimi-kun, kau kan—"_

"— _sudahlah dengar apa kataku."_

 _Pemuda itu—Fushimi—kemudian berjalan melewati Saya tanpa memandangnya dan berdiri di depan gadis itu. Saya hanya mengangguk, ia hanya menuruti apa kata Fushimi dan kemudian perlahan berjalan mundur. Ia tidak mau membuat Fushimi repot lebih dari ini. Pemuda itu sedang terluka di bagian pahanya dan Saya datang kemari untuk menolong partnernya di Scepter 4 tersebut._

 _Fushimi dan Yata kembali berdiri berdampingan, siap untuk menyerang Sukuna. Sukuna yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai, anak itu kini merasa tertantang._

" _Dengan bar darah kalian yang menguning itu memangnya kalian bisa apa?!" tanpa menunggu lama, Sukuna segera berlari. Gerakannya begitu gesit. Yata yang melihat Sukuna berlari segera maju menuju garis depan, ia kembali mengayunkan_ bat _nya ke arah anak kecil tersebut, namun karena gerakan Sukuna terbilang gesit, anak bersurai perak itu berhasil menghindari ayunan_ bat _Yata dan kini gilirannya mengayunkan sabit miliknya. Saat yata melihat serangan tiba-tiba itu, dengan sigap ia menangkis serangan itu menggunakan_ bat _miliknya yang akhirnya terjadi benturan antara_ bat _Yata dan sabit Sukuna. Benturan itu cukup keras sehingga membuat tubuh Yata ikut terlontar jauh._

 _Fushimi yang melihat kesempatan itu lantas segera melempar kembali pisau di tangannya ke arah Sukuna. Si anak menyadari serangan yang sama dan kemudian berputar untuk menghalangi lemparan pisau jarak jauh Fushimi. Ia kembali memutar gagang sabitnya dan pisau-pisau yang dilempar tadi kini berjatuhan di sekitar kaki Sukuna. Setelah berhasil menangkis semua pisau tersebut, Sukuna kembali berlari—kini ke arah Fushimi—setelah ia melihat celah besar. Menggunakan kesempatan itu, dengan menambah sedikit kecepatan, Sukuna kini berada tepat di depan Fushimi dan bersiap menyerang._

" _Na—?!"_

" _Pertama aku dapat 4000 poin!"_

 _Sukuna berseru sambil mengayunkan sabitnya. Fushimi tahu ia tidak bisa menghindar di waktu yang singkat itu. Ia sadar kalau ia telah menggunakan semua pisaunya, dan kini ia hanya menunggu serangan itu datang. Sesaat sebelum serangan Sukuna mengenai Fushimi, tiba-tiba saja sekelibat bayagan hitam melewati Fushimi dan menghadang serangan itu. Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan lambat layaknya_ slow motion _di film-film, darah segar kemudian bercucuran dimana-mana. Manik biru gelap dibalik kacamata ber_ frame _tebal itu membulat. Jelas saja, bagaimana Fushimi tidak sangat kaget ketika ia melihat gadis bersurai coklat panjang yang ia suruh untuk mundur tadi kini berada tepat di depannya sambil bersimbah darah._

" _Che… sayang sekali aku tak berhasil membunuh Saruhiko. Yah, tapi aku dapat 4000 poin dari_ strain _ini."_

 _Fushimi hanya diam. Ia tidak percaya—amat sangat tidak percaya kalau Saya akan menjadi tameng bagi dirinya. Menyadari tubuh gadis itu jatuh, kaki pemuda itu bergerak dan Fushimi segera menopang tubuh Saya yang bersimbah darah itu. Didekapnya dengan erat tubuh gadis itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Marah dan terkejut bercampur menjadi satu. Saya yang melihat ekspresi Fushimi saat itu lantas hanya bisa tersenyum lembut._

" _Syukurlah… kau… tidak apa… apa…"_

" _Da-dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang untuk mundur kenapa kau malah—" tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, Fushimi hanya mengeratkan pelukannya._

" _Karena… Fushimi-kun dalam… bahaya… jadi—"_

"— _Jangan bicara lagi… lukamu harus ditangani. Kalau tidak, pendarahan ini…" Fushimi tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat tersebut. Satu alimat yang membuat hatinya bergetar karena takut._

" _Ini bukan… apa-apa…"_

 _Fushimi hanya bungkam. Bukan apa-apa… bagaimana bisa Saya bilang ini bukan apa-apa? Jelas ini apa-apa. Pundaknya terluka dan pendarahannya juga tidak mau berhenti. Fushimi mengernyitkan alisnya, ia lalu mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya, tetapi gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya._

" _Tidak apa-apa… jangan… khawatir…"_

 _Mendengar bisikan itu membuat Fushimi hanya menggeletukkan giginya. Sejujurnya ia kesal. Kesal karena ia tidak bisa melindungi seseorang yang penting baginya._

" _Ayo cepat kita obati lukamu!" seru Fushimi saat ia mulai berdiri. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil berdiri sepenuhnya, tangan Saya menggenggam jaket Fushimi. Merasakan genggaman tersebut lantas membuat perhatian Fushimi kembali jatuh kepada gadis yang ada di dalam dekapannya._

 _Dari kejauhan, Yata bisa melihat adegan tadi. Ia kemudian geram dan segera bangkit lalu berlari menuju tempat Fushimi dan Saya sembari menyerang Sukuna. Yata yang saat itu sampai di tempat kedua orang tersebu, hanya berdiri di depan mereka—berusaha melindungi keduanya. Dilihat dari keadaan Saya, luka yang didapat cukup dalam. Pemuda itu sempat berpikir apa Saya akan selamat? Tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin berpikiran negatif._

" _Oi Konohana! bertahanlah!" seru Yata saat ia melihat keadaan Saya semakin melemah._

 _Melihat keadaan Saya yang semakin melemah—seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan—Fushimi mendecakkan lidahnya. Kini amarah dan rasa terkejutnya berubah menjadi rasa takut. Meskipun ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakannya di depan gadis ini, jujur saja, Fushimi sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan Saya. Gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu memberikan warna lain di dunianya, dan ia tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan untuk kehilangan warna-warna itu. Tapi, melihat adegan saat Saya menjadi tameng baginya dan tubuh gadis itu yang bersimbah darah, membuat rasa takut yang ia pendam selama ini mencuat keluar dan mulai menjalar di hatinya._

" _Oi Konohana! kau dengar aku? Konohana!"_

 _Mata Saya yang tertutup sesaat kemudian terbuka kembali. Manik coklat madu tersebut menatap lekat-lekat wajah Fushimi. Saya kemudian tersenyum lembut, sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rasa sakit di pundaknya begitu besar, dan lagi darah yang mengalir tetap tak mau berhenti. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, tangannya yang mencengkram jaket Fushimi kemudian terangkat dan menyentuh pipi pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Kulit yang saling bersentuhan itu terasa lembut. Mata Saya berkaca-kaca, senyumnya begitu lembut namun terlihat begitu sedih. dengan senyum itu ia membuka mulutnya._

" _Fushimi-kun…"_

" _Oi Konohana!"_

 _Saya menggerakkan mulutnya dengan perlahan. Berusaha menyampaikan suaranya kepada pemuda yang kini telah menjadi pusat perhatiannya._

" _Jangan lupakan… aku… ya… lalu…" ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian membisikkan satu kalimat ke telinga Fushimi._

"…daisuki _…"_

 _Tepat saat ia berhasil menyampaikan satu kalimat itu, tangan Saya yang menyentuh pipi Fushimi kemudian terjatuh. Matanya yang menatap Fushimi kini tertutup, suhu tubuhnya yang tadinya hangat perlahan-lahan mulai mendingin. Tentu saja saat Saya berbisik, Fushimi bisa mendengar bisikan itu dengan jelas. Setelah melihat Saya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Fushimi hanya diam membatu. Seakan-akan waktu di sekelilingnya berhenti, begitu pula dengan warna-warna cerah yang menghiasi kesehariannya, kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali menggeletukkan giginya, matanya kini tersembunyi di balik poninya yang panjang. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di ujung leher gadis tersebut. Persetan dengan bau amis darah yang begitu menyengat di hidungnya. ia tidak menyangka jika kehilangan seseorang akan sebegitu sakitnya. Hatinya remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping. Kehilangan Saya cukup membuat Fushimi Saruhiko untuk pertama kalinya menangis dalam diam. Lengannya pun hanya menggenggam erat-erat tubuh yang dingin itu di dalam dekapannya._

 _Bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya, Fushimi masih tidak bisa melupakan satu kejadian yang membuatnya terpuruk tersebut._

 _ **Hanya mimpi di siang hari pun tidak apa-apa… aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi….**_

 _Seakan harapannya didengar oleh sang dewa, roda gigi reinkarnasi kini mulai bergerak maju—memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi bagi pemuda berkacamata tersebut beserta yang lainnya untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru._

.

.

Let's meet in the next world, when we are reincarnated

Both of us surely waiting for a different future

.

.

* * *

A/N: Wew akhirnya prolognya jadi. Gaje ya? Maaf ya…. Bikin _scene_ pertarungan itu ga gampang…. _Well_ … bentuknya kata-kata sih…. Lebih gampang gambar _scene_ pertarungan daripada nulis hahahaha /digampar/ bagi yang penasaran, gue pinjem scene dari K return of kings eps 12 dengan campuran dialog dari episode 4 (gue lupa episode yg keberapa… maaf /yha) wahahaha /nak/ hanya sedikit diubah dan dibikin versi gue sendiri. Ya sudahlah, sampai sini dulu. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya


	2. Chapter 1

A Love Song That Tied Us To The Future

A/N: Yoooo~ Ketemu lagi~ kali ini chapter satunya. Ya… nggak banyak yang harus gue jelasin, karena apa yang mau gue omongin udah diomongin di prolog. Jadi langsung aja. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: K-project © GoRA x GoHands, _Raise de Aou_ © Sayuri  & Yuki Kajiura.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _A past couldn't be changed then_

 _No matter how many times it said that we couldn't learn it by experience could we?_

 _We shake off repeatedly just to be left behind_

.

.

.

Fajar sudah menyingsing dari ufuk timur. Cahaya hangatnya menyebar luas ke seluruh pelosok kota Tokyo. Langit biru, awan putih, kedua hal tersebut merupakan benda yang menghiasi sang kota metropolitan. Pohon sakura yang bermekaran di pinggir jalan—memberikan sentuhan warna cerah di musim semi. Orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Di sisi lain kota Tokyo—tepatnya di dalam apartemen yang berdiri kokoh menjulang tinggi—terdengar suara nyaring sebuah _alarm_. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah tangan yang terlihat cukup basah merogoh _PDA_ yang dipasangi _alarm_ tersebut dan mematikan tombol off _alarm_ itu.

"Cih."

Satu decakan lidah keluar dari mulut pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan tersebut. Disaat tangan kanannya menaruh kembali PDA di atas meja kerja yang tak jauh dari situ, tangan kirinya kembali bergerak melanjutkan aktivitas mengeringkan rambut yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kedua pasang mata berwarna biru gelap melirik layar PDAnya. Waktu di layar PDA tersebut menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. Ia sadar sebentar lagi ia harus berangkat kuliah.

Tanpa menunggu lama, pemuda dengan surai hitam itu mengeluarkan beberapa setelan baju. Tidak terlalu _casual_ , namun juga tidak terlalu formal. Ia hanya memilih untuk mengenakan setelan kemeja putih, yang diperlengkap dengan _vest_ berwarna abu-abu dan jaket hitam berbentuk jas, ditambah dengan celana _jeans_ panjang. Melihat persiapan sudah selesai, ia kemudian segera mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya.

Tepat di luar apartemen tersebut, sesosok laki-laki bersurai coklat kemerahan kini tengah menunggu si pemuda bersurai hitam. Si pemuda bersurai coklat kemerahan hanya memandangi arloji di tangan kirinya. Ketika kedua pasang matanya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai hitam itu tengah berjalan mendekat, sebuah senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya yang bulat.

"Ooohh! Akhirnya kau datang juga Saruhiko!"

"Cih… pagi-pagi begini kau sudah berisik ya Misaki."

"Hah! Terserah kau. Aku berisik juga ada alasannya. Ini musim semi lho! Musim semi!"

"Ya… ya…"

Fushimi hanya menanggapi ucapan Yata dengan setengah hati. Entah kenapa ia merasa malas hari ini, sampai-sampai ia pun ikut malas menanggapi ucapan Yata yang notabene-nya selalu ia tanggapi dengan sukarela. Melihat Fushimi yang berjalan melewati dirinya tanpa melihatnya, Yata segera berjalan menyusul si pemuda berkacamata itu. Ia menjatuhkan _skateboard_ nya hingga menimbulkan suara hentakan yang kasar antara roda _skateboard_ dengan aspal yang ada.

"Oh… oh… ada apa ini Saruhiko? Kayaknya kau enggak semangat ya?"

"Bukan apa-apa…"

"Hoooo… begitu. Heh! Pasti paling-paling kau merasa malas karena harus masuk kuliah lagi setelah libur sebulan," ujar Yata sambil jalan berdampingan dengan Fushimi di atas _skateboard_ nya.

"Cih… kau itu bodoh ya…? Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

"Yah terserahlah."

"…"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Fushimi hanya diam, tidak balas menanggapi. Alasan ia hanya menanggapi setengah hati ucapan Yata, itu karena pikirannya sedang disibukkan oleh satu mimpi yang didapatnya tadi malam.

Mimpi yang sama selama sebulan ini, yang membuat ia bertanya-tanya.

Mimpi dimana ia melihat sebuah kota terdapat aura merah, biru, hijau dan perak yang saling bertabrakan, dan juga sebuah pemandangan dimana ada seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah sambil bercucuran darah. Jika Fushimi ingat kembali, ia merasa seperti mengenal sosok gadis yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak bisa mengingat siapa gadis tersebut. Ia merasa seperti ingatan yang begitu penting telah dikunci rapat-rapat, jauh di dalam ingatannya sendiri. Gadis bersurai coklat panjang dengan manik mata berwarna coklat madu. Sosok yang seperti sudah sangat ia kenal, namun setiap kali ia berusaha mengingatnya, kepalanya terasa sakit seakan menolak untuk mengingat.

"—sakuranya terlihat indah ya…"

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yata membawa kembali kesadaran Fushimi. Si pemuda dengan wajah _stoic_ kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua mata dibalik kacamata ber _frame_ tebal tersebut menatap pohon sakura dengan tatapan rindu. Tiba-tiba saja sekelibat bayangan dari ingatannya yang jauh kembali menghampirinya.

 _Like clinging on to the memories_

 _Like waiting for a punishment to be handed down_

 _I was locking up my own self in this room_

 _Wah~! Bunga sakuranya indah ya Fushimi-kun!_

 _Cih… biasa saja._

 _Meskipun begitu aku senang! Rupanya benar kalau melihat bunga dengan Fushimi terasa beda! Terima kasih ya! Lain kali ayo kita lihat bunga bersama lagi._

Kedua pasang mata berwarna coklat keemasan menatap Fushimi dengan seksama. Yata melihat gerak-gerik Fushimi yang ia rasa sedari tadi terlihat aneh. Peluh keringat membasahi pelipisnya, ekspresi wajahnya pun tidak bisa dijelaskan. Melihat sosok Fushimi yang seperti itu lantas membuat Yata membuka mulutnya.

"Oi Saruhiko, wajahmu kelihatan pucat. Kau enggak apa-apa?"

"Cih… aku tak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"Oh begitu…"

Sesaat sempat terjadi keheningan kembali, namun sebelum Fushimi melontarkan satu kalimat lagi, Yata telah memotongnya dengan mengeluarkan suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"…Kalau begitu sampai disini ya. Aku harus kerja _part-time_. Sampai nanti ya," ujar Yata sambil menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menunjuk jalur yang berbeda.

"Ya, sampai nanti," jawab Fushimi dengan singkat. Kedua sahabat itu kemudian berjalan menuju jalan yang berbeda. Yata menuju tempat kerja _part-time_ nya, sedangkan Fushimi berjalan menuju tempat kuliahnya.

XXX

Bel tanda pelajaran hari ini selesai pun telah berbunyi. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di kelas kini mulai membereskan semua peralatannya—tak terkecuali Fushimi. Bisa terlihat di mejanya yang berada di dekat tembok, pemuda berkacamata tersebut juga sedang membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Ia ingin segera angkat kaki dari ruangan berisik ini. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak tahan dan kebisingan ini hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Aura gelap penanda untuk tidak mendekati dirinya pun keluar—membuat hampir semua orang di kelas perlahan berjalan menjauh dari pemuda tersebut. Setelah berhasil angkat kaki dari ruang kelas, ia segera berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh sang dosen.

Kali ini ia merasa beruntung, perpustakaan kampus tidak begitu ramai, jadi ia bisa bekerja disini dengan tenang. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar begitu lembut, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dari sifatnya yang asli. Melihat ada tempat kosong, pemuda itu segera memilih untuk duduk disana. Ia kemudian menaruh tasnya, lalu tangannya segera merogoh isinya untuk mengeluarkan _laptop_ yang tersimpan disana.

Suara ketikan yang terdengar berirama layaknya sebuah konser musik kecil di perpustakaan. Kedua mata Fushimi hanya terfokus pada layar di depannya—hampir tidak bergeming sedikit pun atau beranjak dari tempat duduknya—diam, tenang, sambil fokus dengan tugas-tugas yang meminta untuk segera diselesaikan. Hampir tiga jam berlalu dan perlahan pemuda berkacamata itu mulai merasakan kelelahan menyebar di tulang rusuk dan otot-ototnya. Ia kemudian melepas kacamatanya sambil memijat diantara kedua matanya, lalu meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal yang bertengger di seluruh tubuhnya.

Fushimi kemudian kembali melihat layar laptopnya. Kedua manik mata biru gelap si pemuda mengecek semua tugas yang berhasil ia ketik, berusaha memeriksa jika ada kesalahan. Ia benar-benar tidak suka ketika ada kesalahan kecil dalam pekerjaannya. Karena, itu artinya, ia harus kembali mengulang seluruhnya dan kata 'gagal' adalah kata terlarang dalam kamus hidup seorang Fushimi Saruhiko. Memastikan semua tidak ada yang salah, Fushimi kemudian melepas satu helaan nafas.

Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut lalu segera beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. Ia lantas membereskan meja perpustakaan yang berantakan dengan berbagai macam buku-buku. Kedua pasang matanya sempat melirik pemandangan di luar jendela. Di luar sana, langit yang tadinya biru cerah, kini telah berubah menjadi merah keoranyean—menandakan senja telah tiba. Hari ini benar-benar satu hari yang panjang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kakinya yang panjang itu membawanya menuju rak-rak buku yang ada di sana. Seperti sudah hafal tempat dimana buku-buku tersebut disusun, tangan Fushimi dengan lihainya menaruh semua buku yang ada. Tetapi, ketika ia sedang menaruh semua buku itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara lembut yang mengalunkan lagu klasik menyusup ke dalam kedua telinga Fushimi. Tubuhnya kemudian terdiam, kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Tanpa disadari aktivitasnya telah berhenti. Rupanya Fushimi tengah terpaku dengan suara lembut yang ada di dalam perpustakaan. Sekali lagi, sekelibat bayangan masa lalu menghampirinya. Ia ingat kalau ada seseorang yang memiliki suara yang sama seperti yang ia dengar. Fushimi yakin ia pernah mendengar suara ini, ia tidak bisa lupa karena suara itu seperti sudah terukir di dalam tubuhnya.

Detik itu juga, kedua pasang matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan perpustakaan—seakan seperti berusaha menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Dan tentu saja, saat itu juga kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela, sambil memasang _earphone_ dan menggumam. Lagu klasik yang terasa familiar. Fushimi yakin ia pernah mendengarnya. Angin senja berhembus dengan perlahan—menyapu surai coklat panjang sang gadis tersebut. Sesaat perhatian Fushimi sempat terkunci di gadis itu, matanya sedikit menyipit ketika ia melihat ciri-ciri fisik sang gadis. Surai coklat panjang dan suaranya. Ia lalu melihat mata gadis tersebut terbuka dengan perlahan—memperlihatkan kedua manik mata berwarna madu kecoklatan.

Melihat warna kedua mata si gadis membuat Fushimi segera membatu. Angin senja berhembus semakin kuat lewat jendela yang terbuka. Ciri-ciri fisik gadis tersebut benar-benar sama persis seperti gadis yang ada dalam mimpinya. Fushimi sendiri tidak mengerti, entah ini kebetulan atau apa. Selain itu, lagu yang dialunkan oleh gadis tersebut sama dengan lagu yang selalu dialunkan oleh si dia.

 _Dia?_

Dia? Dia siapa? Begitulah pikir Fushimi. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, kedua matanya sedikit menyipit, kepalanya juga tiba-tiba terasa sedikit sakit. Semakin lama ia mendengarkan gumaman musik klasik sang gadis, semakin kuat pula rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tangannya yang semula hanya memegang buku, kini menyentuh dahinya. Matanya pun juga ikut tertutup. Ingatan yang selama ini terkunci, akhirnya terbuka kembali. Bayangan masa lalu—lebih tepatnya kehidupannya yang lalu, mulai berputar di dalam kepala Fushimi layaknya sebuah video yang diputar ulang. Ia kemudian ingat semuanya. Tentang pedang _Damocles_ , tentang batu _Dresden,_ tentang pertikaian antar raja, tentang pertarungan mereka dengan klan hijau, hingga tentang satu ingatan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ingat kembali…

…tentang saat dimana ia harus kehilangannya…

…kehilangan seseorang bernama Konohana Saya.

 _Is it allowed?_

 _If a day like that was coming_

 _Will you be waiting for me?_

 _At the head of this pain_

Matanya kini terbuka sangat lebar, peluh keringat mengalir jatuh dari pelipisnya, nafasnya sedikit memburu. Bisa ia rasakan dadanya sedikit berdegup kencang. Kedua pasang mata berwarna biru gelap itu kini kembali terkunci di gadis yang masih menggumamkan lagu klasik dengan indahnya. Tatapan yang tadinya kasar kini melembut. Di sisi lain, merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan, si gadis bersurai coklat panjang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, dan kini tatapannya terkunci pada pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya—tanda bahwa ia bingung dengan si pemuda. Lalu, sang gadis itu pun membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Ada apa?"

Menyadari kalau ia tertangkap basah sudah menatapinya, Fushimi kemudian mendecakkan lidahnya dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Cih… bukan apa-apa…"

Tepat saat itu di dalam perpustakaan, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Fushimi masih menolak untuk menatap sang gadis, sedangkan gadis yang disebutkan hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Tatapannya kini berubah, dari yang penasaran berubah menjadi kekhawatiran.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa…? Wajahmu terlihat pucat…" ujar sang gadis yang saat itu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Mengetahui kalau gadis bersurai coklat panjang mulai berdiri, Fushimi buru-buru untuk angkat kaki dari perpustakaan. Ia kemudian segera mengambil tas selempang miliknya dan segera berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… kau tak perlu melakukan hal yang tak perlu."

Gadis tersebut sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan Fushimi. Ia kembali memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua matanya mengekor punggung lebar si pemuda berkacamata hingga punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Di koridor kampus pun Fushimi berjalan dengan sedikit cepat. Langkahnya seperti yang mengatakan kalau ia gugup, padahal orangnya sendiri tahu ia tidak perlu merasakan hal tersebut. Menyadari bahwa ia sudah cukup jauh dari perpustakaan, kedua langkah kaki itu kini melambat. Fushimi kemudian berhenti sejenak dan menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela yang tidak jauh dari sana. Telapak tangan kanannya kembali memegangi dahinya. Bisa terlihat saat ini wajah Fushimi tertutup oleh lengannya. Isi kepalanya kembali memutar kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Kedua matanya melebar, ia tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu kembali dengannya—dengan orang yang dikasihnya—seakan takdir berusaha untuk membelenggunya sekali lagi.

"Konohana… Saya…" Nama itu keluar dari mulut Fushimi dengan terbata-bata. Nafasnya sedikit tidak berirama. Tiba-tiba saja Fushimi merasa kelelahan—entah karena apa.

Dengan punggung yang masih bersandar pada jendela, Fushimi menutup matanya—membiarkan seluruh ingatan jauh di masa lalunya berputar ke belakang. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka, hingga satu kejadian yang sempat menghancurkan hatinya. Fushimi lalu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara senang, takut dan khawatir. Sejujurnya ia senang ketika ia bisa melihat Saya kembali, namun suatu tempat di hatinya juga merasa khawatir. Bagaimana kalau saat bersama dengan dirinya terjadi sesuatu pada Saya? Bagaimana jika hal yang sama terulang kembali? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Fushimi merasa takut.

 _Daripada begitu…_

… _lebih baik tidak usah kenal saja…_

… _agar dia tetap aman._

Ya… lebih baik begitu bukan? Dari pada harus merasakan kembali betapa sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga, lebih baik ia tidak pernah mengikat dirinya dengan hubungan yang ada. Fushimi tahu, ketika kau dekat dan semakin dekat dengan seseorang, lalu ketika kau kehilangan mereka itu akan menyakitkan, karena itu dari pada ia merasakan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya, akan jauh lebih gampang jika ia memilih untuk tidak berhubungan dengannya.

Tapi pertanyaannya… apakah ia sanggup?

Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Fushimi menyeringai. Seringainya terlihat begitu masam. Ia pun menyembunyikan kedua matanya di balik lengannya yang diangkat ke atas. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup melakukannya, tapi ia akan mencoba.

Fushimi kemudian mengangkat kakinya dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah, setidaknya malam ini ia akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sambil berjalan menjauh dari lorong itu, pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut juga meninggalkan ingatannya. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli, dan memilih untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa.

Namun sepertinya, usahanya kali ini takkan semudah itu berjalan.

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai. Wow words 2l+ nggak gue nyangka hahahahaha. Dan… apa ini review Cuma satu?! Oh ya sudahlah… gue ga gitu mikirin review kok, dan wajar juga sih… pairing gue pairing rare untuk ukuran fans K project Indonesia wahahahaha /digampar/ okesip~ sampai ketemu di chap 2~


	3. Chapter 2

A Love Song That Tied Us To The Future

A/N: Yahooo~ kembali bertemu di chapter 2~ sejauh ini berjalan dengan baik. Ide yang ada pun mengalir. Ga ada hambatan. Teman doakan gue supaya rasa malas nggak menghampiri! /woi/ kali ini masih dengan kutipan lagu dari _raise de aou._ Di chap berikutnya baru akan berubah huehehehe~ oke, lanjut~

Disclaimer: K-project © GoRA x GoHands, _Raise de Aou_ © Sayuri  & Yuki Kajiura.

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Satu lagi hari di salah satu universitas di Tokyo. Pemandangan biasa dimana mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berlalu-lalang—entah yang sedang mencari sang dosen atau hanya yang sedang beristirahat tapi tidak bisa diam. Seorang gadis berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan terlihat tengah berjalan di lorong untuk segera masuk ke kelas. Langkahnya terlihat beitu cepat, sepertinya ia khawatir jika telat masuk kelas di jam ini. Wajar saja, jam pelajaran kali ini adalah jam pelajaran dimana dosennya adalah dosen yang tegas—dengan kata lain, _killer_. Tentu saja mengetahui hal tersebut membuat sang gadis buru-buru masuk kelas agar tidak kena batunya.

Saat ia sampai di tempat tujuannya, satu helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya ia aman karena sang dosen belum datang. Bagi dirinya, cukup susah menjadi mahasiswi sastra inggris tingkat tiga—dimana ia harus berhadapan dengan beberapa dosen yang sepertinya begitu tegas. Gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, ketika ia duduk, telinganya menangkap suara renyah yang memanggilnya tak jauh dari situ.

"Saya-chaaaaaann~!"

Gadis yang namanya dipanggil Saya tersebut kemudian menoleh. Ia mendapati sahabat baiknya—Yukizome Kukuri tengah berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ah! Kukuri-chan! Ada apa?"

"Hehe~ enggak ada apa-apa kok. Cuma mau bilang kalau dosennya hari ini enggak masuk," ujar Kukuri dengan gampangnya.

Mendengar itu pun membuat Saya membuat aksi buka-tutup mulut layaknya ikan koi. Matanya membulat. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Eh?! Kenapa?"

"Entahlah… sepertinya urusan mendadak. Begitu kata ketua kelas tadi," Kukuri hanya menaikkan bahunya. Entah kenapa bagi Kukuri, ada atau tidaknya dosen _killer_ itu bukan masalah baginya.

Mengetahui keadaan tersebut membuat Saya bersandar pada kursinya dan kembali mengeluarkan satu helaan nafas. Yah setidaknya kali ini patut dibilang keberuntungan. Terlepas dari rasa gugup yang mampir di hatinya, kedua mata Saya kemudian melirik Kukuri.

"Mau ke kantin?"

"Tentu saja!"

Akhirnya kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Memang saat yang tepat karena matahari sudah berhenti di arah jam dua belas—yang artinya—ini sudah tengah hari dan waktunya mengisi perut yang lapar. Ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan di koridor juga mereka tidak banyak bicara. Bagi Kukuri yang sudah lama kenal Saya, gadis bersurai panjang tersebut pasti akan menceritakan segala hal; baik yang penting maupun yang tidak penting alias biasa saja. Namun kali ini sepertinya ada yang beda. Si gadis bersurai coklat gelap pendek kemudian menatap wajah Saya, dari apa yang ditangkap oleh matanya, ekspresi wajah Saya terlihat tidak biasa, tatapannya menyiratkan rindu, kedua matanya dengan warna coklat madu seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Kukuri kemudian menyeringai jahil, mungkin ia akan menanyakannya ketika mereka sampai di kantin nanti.

Ketika mereka sampai di kantin, tempat tujuan mereka, Saya dan Kukuri segera memesan beberapa makanan yang tidak terlalu berat. Saya hanya memesan roti _sandwich_ ditemani dengan susu, sedangkan Kukuri memesan roti yakisoba dengan jus jeruk. Sesudah memesan makanan mereka, kedua gadis tersebut segera mencari bangku kosong. Dan detik itu juga pastilah akan dimulai _girls talk_.

"Jadi… apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apanya?"

"Apanya katamu?! Pasti kemarin terjadi sesuatu kan? Soalnya saat perjalanan kita kesini, kamu yang selalu bicara tentang keseharianmu tiba-tiba saja jadi pendiam."

"O-oh… begitu ya…"

"Jadi~ ceritakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa~?"

"…"

Saat itu Saya sempat merasa bimbang. Haruskah ia menceritakan ini pada Kukuri? Tapi, jika ia simpan sendiri ia akan semakin bingung. Jadi mungkin ia ceritakan saja. Saya kemudian menarik nafas dan memulai pembicaraannya.

"…Kemarin aku bertemu dengan seseorang…"

"Eh?! Seriusan?! Pasti laki-laki ya?! Kalau enggak, wajahmu enggak akan selembut itu."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut hanya membuat Saya bungkam, disertai dengan garis merah yang merambat dari leher hingga ke wajah.

"Ah~ maaf-maaf~ lalu?" Kukuri kemudian bertopang dagu—menunggu jawaban dari sahabat baiknya.

"Eh… ya… tidak ada yang spesial sih… ia memergokiku sedang bergumam di perpustakaan dan lalu pergi begitu saja."

"Waaahh~ pertemuan yang indah~"

"Apanya?"

"Habisnya… kalian bertemu di perpustakaan~ ngomong-ngomong pasti itu sore hari kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Ahahahahaha~ kita sudah lama kenal, jadi wajar saja aku tahu. Pertemuan di sore hari di musim semi."

"Kukuri-chan…"

"Maaf-maaf~ lalu… seperti apa orangnya?"

"Hmm… rambutnya hitam lalu dia pakai kacamata _frame_ hitam. Kulitnya wara putih pucat, lalu wajahnya juga dingin…"

Mengetahui Kukuri tidak menjawab, Saya lantas menjatuhkan tatapannya ke wajah gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Kukuri-chan? Ada apa?"

"Hmmm…. Laki-laki yang kau sebut tadi… rasanya aku pernah lihat…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya… dia rambutnya hitam dan pakai kacamata _frame_ hitam tebal kan? Kulit putih pucat dan wajah dingin…. Mungkin dia itu Fushimi-kun."

"Fushimi-kun?"

"Ya," ujar Kukuri sambil mengangguk, tetapi kalimatnya belum selesai sampai disitu, "Fushimi Saruhiko. Mahasiswa tingkat tiga seperti kita jurusan IT. Dia memang cukup terkenal karena sifat dinginnya itu…"

"Heeee…" Saya kemudian menatap Kukuri lekat-lekat—ia merasa tertarik dengan topik ini. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa, tapi, ia merasa seperti ada _magnet_ yang membuatnya tertarik pada pemuda dengan kesan misterius ini. Rasanya ia semakin ingin tahu tentang pemuda bernama Fushimi Saruhiko itu. Ia berharap semoga saja hari ini ia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

XXX

Hari kini telah berubah menjadi senja. Dengan Informasi yang didapatnya tadi siang, Saya sedikit berharap kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Fushimi sekali lagi. Namun, ia sendiri sadar kalau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi di kampus yang luas ini. Jangankan mencari seseorang, terkadang ia saja masih kesulitan untuk mencari satu kelas. Si gadis kemudian menghela nafas, satu lagi hari yang panjang bagi seorang gadis bernama Konohana Saya.

Sang gadis bersurai coklat panjang kini berjalan menuju perpustakaan kembali. Ia harus meminjam beberapa buku untuk mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai. Tepat pukul lima sore hari, Saya telah sampai di tempat favorit para mahasiswa yang berkutat dengan tugas mereka. Hari ini tidak begitu banyak pengunjung, yang artinya ini adalah satu hal yang menguntungkan. Langkah kaki gadis tersebut mulai membawanya ke bagian rak buku mengenai sastra, matanya mencari deretan buku bertema fonologi yang berjajar dengan rapi disana. Tangannya kemudian meraih buku yang ia cari. Karena sudah sampai disini, Saya memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat buku bacaan lain untuk ia pinjam.

Saat sedang mencari novel yang ingin ia baca, tentunya ia harus melewati beberapa rak buku seperti filsafat dan IT. Tepat ketika kakinya sampai di rak buku mengenai IT, disana perhatiannya tersita oleh sosok yang ia rasa kenal. Seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam dan kacamata _frame_ hitam tebal. Saya sendiri tidak mengerti entah ini kebetulan atau takdir, tapi yang pasti satu harapannya telah terkabul. Ia tak menyangka ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu lagi di tempat yang sama ini.

Pikiran tentang jangan mengganggu dan rasa penasarannya beradu di benaknya. Ia mengerti ia penasaran, tapi ia sendiri juga merasa tidak enak kalau mengganggu begitu saja. Tapi memang namanya juga manusia, pada akhirnya rasa penasaranlah yang mengalahkan logikanya. Saya dengan perlahan melangkah maju menuju tempat pemuda itu berdiri, wajahnya sedikit dimiringkan karena penasaran dengan aktivitasnya. Merasakan kalau dirinya sedang ditatap oleh seseorang, Fushimi mengalihkan pandangannya dan kaget ketika ia melihat Saya tengah menatapinya.

"Apa—?!"

"Ah! Maaf! Aku hanya kaget bisa ketemu lagi. Kau yang kemarin disini kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikan ya? Kemarin kulihat wajahmu pucat sih… syukurlah…" satu helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Saya. Rupanya si gadis merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Fushimi. Oke mungkin memang aneh ketika kau harus mengkhawatirkan orang asing yang bahkan belum kau kenal baik. Tapi bagi Saya, ada aura dari Fushimi yang memberitahukan padanya kalau Fushimi bukan hanya sekadar orang asing. Mungkin lebih dari itu. Sebuah senyum lembut layaknya bunga kini merekah di wajahnya.

Fushimi yang melihat senyuman yang terpampang di wajah Saya hanya bisa diam. Ia tertegun. Bahkan setelah sekian lama berpisah, sifat gadis di hadapannya ini tidak berubah. Tetap murah senyum kepada siapa saja sama seperti dulu. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, satu decakkan lidah keluar dari lidah Fushimi. Matanya berpaling. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak ingin menatap wajah gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Namaku Konohana Saya, kau?"

Saya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Fushimi sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, kedua pasang matanya yang berwarna biru gelap memandang wajah Saya, kemudian ke tangannya, lalu kembali ke wajahnya. Si pemuda sempat berpikir, haruskah ia mengambil uluran tangan tersebut? Apa jadinya kalau ia tidak mengambilnya dan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia mengambilnya? Ia tidak tahu. Fushimi kemudian kembali melirik wajah Saya. Tepat di wajah gadis itu terpampang sebuah senyum lembut yang (jujur saja) ia rindukan. Satu helaan nafas ia keluarkan. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa lari lagi.

Akhirnya tanpa membuat gadis tersebut menunggu lebih lama, Fushimi kemudian mengambil uluran tangan sang gadis sambil mengatakan.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, jurusan IT."

Disaat mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, senyum Saya kini melebar. Pipinya bersemu merah. Detik itu juga Fushimi tidak bisa lari lagi. Ia tahu ia telah kalah telak oleh permainan takdir yang membelenggunya—dengan membiarkan benang merah takdir mengikat dirinya sekali lagi—padahal ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak kembali terhubung dengan gadis di depannya ini.

Fushimi hanya mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia akan membiarkannya sembari melihat benang takdirnya kali ini akan menuntun ia ke arah mana. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya berharap jika kejadian di kehidupannya yang lalu tidak akan kembali terjadi di kehidupannya yang sekarang.

.

.

 _Let's meet in the next world_

 _At the sign to untie the little fingers promise_

 _We are going to face every place_

 _Let's meet in the next world_

 _That's why we won't turn around again_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Everything is not wrong**_

 _ **I'm prayed as if it seems spring was coming**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: JREEEEEEEEENGG~! Chapter 2 selesai~ masih ada beberapa chapter lagi sih. Dan semoga nggak lebih dari 20 chapter. DOAKAN GUE SUPAYA LANCAR YA AMPUN /sobs/ oke~ let's meet again in next chapter~


End file.
